Shoes (female)
Store Variations F_Buckle_Short_Boots.jpg|link=Buckle Short Boots|Port Royal, Tortuga F_Castle_Boots.jpg|link=Castle Boots|Port Royal, Cuba F_Celtic_Tall_Boots.jpg|link=Celtic Tall Boots|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal, PDF/ Las Pulgas Clopper Ankle Boots.JPG|link=Clopper Ankle Boots|Port Royal F Deck Slapper Boots.jpg|link=Deck Slapper Boots|Port Royal F Deer Skin Ankel Boots.jpg|link=Deer Skin Ankle Boots|Port Royal F_Deer_Skin_Tall_Boots.jpg|link=Deer Skin Tall Boots|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal, PDF/ Las Pulgas F_Fencer's_Boots.jpg|link=Fencer's Boots|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal, PDF/ Las Pulgas F_Forest_Knee_Boots.jpg|link=Forest Knee Boots|Padres Del Fuego, Cuba F Gangplank Boots.jpg|link=Gangplank Boots|Port Royal, Cuba F_Hard_Knee_Boots.jpg|link=Hard Knee Boots|Padres Del Fuego, PDF/ Las Pulgas F Leather Ankel Boots.jpg|link=Leather Ankle Boots|Port Royal F Leather Knee Boots.jpg|link=Leather Knee Boots|Port Royal, Cuba F_Plank_Walker_Boots.jpg|link=Plank Walker Boots|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal, PDF/ Las Pulgas F Rampart Boots.jpg|link=Rampart Boots|Port Royal, Tortuga F_Rich_Knee_Boots.jpg|link=Rich Knee Boots|Tortuga F Sidewalk Boots.jpg|link=Sidewalk Boots|Port Royal, Cuba F Stitched Knee Boots.jpg|link=Stitched Knee Boots|Port Royal, Tortuga F Stroll Boots.jpg|link=Stroll Boots|Port Royal, Tortuga F_Suede_Tall_Boots.jpg|link=Suede Tall Boots|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal, PDF/ Las Pulgas Peddler Shoes Peddlers will have for each month a special outfit, but for some events too. Usually these outfits contain a hat too. They can be found in Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres de Fuego and Cuba. Don't hesitate, if you want go and buy quick because an outfit stays only two months. Bcboots.png|Barbary Corsair BaronShoesF.png|Barony Blue Silver Tall Boots.jpg|Admiral Diplomat boots.jpg|The Diplomat FrenchAssassin2.jpg|French Assassin PeddlerSeptBootsF.png|Capt. Black Green Purple Boots.jpg|Emerald Duelist MayorBootsF.png|Town Mayor's Outfit Peasantboots.jpg|Treasure Hunter Octbootssellcard.png|Raven's Cove Mercenary R.b.s.b. - Peddler Sept..JPG|Pilgrim Explorer Scourgeboots.png|Scourge of the Seas Silver Tall Boots.jpg|Royal Commodore Shop Boots.PNG|Spanish Adventurer Sun Rider Boots.JPG|Crimson Captain Tall Court Boots.jpg|French Fencer Violet Silver Boats.jpg|Spanish Conquistador Voyager shoes.png|Merchant Voyager Leaked Peddler Shoes In October of 2012, 9 outfits were accidentally released to Live Servers. 3 of them were old repeats, one was the actual month's outfit, and the other 5 were all new. Below are the all-new peddler items from the outfits that only a handful of pirates got their hands on. Chinaboots.png|China Seas Warrior Peddler Holiday Shoes Peddlers usually sell special outfits during certain Holidays. These usually stay in stock shorter than normal Peddler sets, sometimes they aren't every out for more than 2 days. They usually recur every year with their corresponding Holiday Event. Peacock boots.jpg|New Year's Eve Pirate zombie boots female.jpg|Halloween & Friday the 13th Valentine's Boots (Girl).png|Valentine's Day F Mardi Gras Boots.jpg|Mardi Gras St. Patrick's Boots.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Wildfire Boots.PNG|Mother's Day Princeboots.png|Father's Day Winter Festival BootsF.jpg|Christmas Peddler Special Event Shoes Peddlers sometimes sell outfits during special events in the game, or just as a surprise. These outfits are usually out for a very short time, sometimes not even more than 3 days! Screen Shot 2012-08-10 at 9.56.00 PM.png|Rogue Privateer Bboots.png|Bounty Hunter Sshboots.png|Sea Serpent Loot Only Shoes These shoes can only be found in loot and can sometimes be as hard to find as a famed weapon. So far, Chill Boots are the only shoes obtainable by looting. Chill boots.jpg| Resale of 90 Gold Quest Clothing These items can only be obtained through completion of certain quests. Recruit Short BootsF.jpg| Resale of 20 Gold Pirate Life Travelers Tall Boots.jpg| Resale of 40 Gold Clothing Fit for a Pirate AdventureBootsF.jpg| Resale of 30 Gold Adoria's Family Category:Clothing